A storage device of a refrigerator, such as a drawer, a crisper, a storage box, a bottle rack, or the like, generally has a large accommodation cavity. A variety of food tends to be in a mess when placed therein, which is very inconvenient to take and place food. In particular, the various food is adhered one another when are placed and adhered one another in a drawer of the freezing compartment, which is more inconvenient to take out food from the drawer of the freezing compartment of the refrigerator.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, some manufacturers divide the accommodation cavity of the storage device by a partition frame, but such partition frames may only simply divide the accommodation cavity, without freely adjusting partition spaces according to stored articles, with poor flexibility; moreover, with a complicated assembly structure, the partition frame is not easy to disassemble or assemble; the stored articles in different partition spaces tend to slide down and be chaotic, failing to achieve an effect of division.